


The Return of the King

by matsuzaka913



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsuzaka913/pseuds/matsuzaka913
Summary: 黑葛格虐基基，純肉(?)微糖一分甜~





	The Return of the King

**Author's Note:**

> 2015年突發本完售後全文釋出。
> 
> 時間點是在《雷神索爾：黑暗世界》、《復仇者聯盟：奧創紀元》後。

索爾從地球回來了，他向眾神之父行禮卻沒有跟父親問好，兩人一同進了索爾的寢宮，說是闊別已久的父子倆要好好地談一談，接著索爾宣布奧丁因長年的疲勞累積，身體已不堪負荷，需要休息一陣子，在這段期間奧丁的長子──索爾‧奧丁森，將會暫時代理父親的職責，統治阿斯嘉，維護九界的和平。

接手奧丁的工作並沒有讓索爾覺得困難，奧丁將所有事情都處理得有條不紊，這讓索爾非常容易上手，短短的一個星期索爾已經完全適應他的新職位，除了還不習慣他的好友兼戰友們稱呼他為國王。  
這天新任的國王提前結束會議回到他的寢宮，他拒絕長老們提出更換寢宮的建議，理由是他只是暫時代理眾神之父的職位，他不是阿斯嘉的王，只是一名王子與戰士，索爾仍住在他的皇子寢宮內，他甚至不准他的寢宮有任何更動，連守衛也沒有增加。

「我有些疲累，鎖上所有的門，除非是約頓海姆派兵攻打，否則不要來打擾我休息。」

王者下令道，這是索爾上任以來第一次下這麼獨斷的命令。守衛與侍者們遵從索爾的命令，關上門後退出寢宮，僅留下在出入口駐守的侍衛。

在索爾偌大的寢室一角放了一張椅子，椅子上坐了一個人，不，他是被綁在椅子上的。他全身赤裸，雙手與雙腳都被皮製的手銬銬在椅子的四腳，眼睛蒙著一塊黑布，嘴上帶著口枷，他看上去相當虛弱，四肢軟軟地沿著椅腳垂下，頭斜靠在椅背上，手腕及腳踝上紅腫的摩擦痕跡顯示他曾劇烈地掙扎，現在不知道他是已經放棄了或只是暫時休息，養精蓄銳等待下一次逃脫的機會。

「咿呀……」索爾推開寢室的大門，自顧自地換下全身的鎧甲，彷彿他房間裡的那人不存在。

「你好嗎？我親愛的弟弟，你今天過得好嗎？」

整理好了自己索爾才走向那人，那個被他綁在椅子上的囚徒，取下眼罩，碧綠色的眼睛還無法適應燈燭的亮光，難過地閉上了眼。

洛基被索爾囚禁在這個房間已經一個星期了，從索爾自地球返回阿斯嘉的那天起，從索爾在這個房間裡揭穿洛基的假面具時開始，索爾在大廳與自己四目相接時，洛基就知道索爾已經知道這一年多來都是自己在假扮奧丁，以「偽眾神之父」的身分統治著阿斯嘉，不過索爾沒有當眾戳破洛基的謊言，索爾顧全了洛基的面子，畢竟他的名字最後一次在宮殿裡響起時，是自己為了阿斯嘉及九界的安危，奮不顧身地擋在索爾面前撲向敵人，犧牲自己保全了大局，在生命的最後一刻，他終於當了一回英雄，儘管只有索爾將那件事放在心上，日日夜夜地掛記著自己。所以當索爾在這間寢室像一頭抓狂的野獸朝自己衝過來時，洛基只象徵性地反抗了一下，隨即讓索爾把自己壓制在地板上，讓他扯開自己身上昂貴的衣物，在自己身上留下大大小小數十個深紅及紫黑的印記，還有幾排滲出血絲的齒痕。

出乎洛基意料的，那一天索爾並沒有佔有他，那天索爾僅僅只有撕毀了他的衣服，抓住他身上的骨頭，啃咬他的脖子與肩膀，索爾並沒有其他更進一步的動作，然後洛基就被銬在這張簡樸的木椅上，整整一個星期，粒米未進、滴水未沾，洛基的眼睛被蒙上，他分不清楚現在是白天還是黑夜，時間的感覺消失了，洛基感到慌亂與不安，第一天，索爾沒有理他，第二天，索爾仍然沒有理睬他，彷彿是將他遺忘在這個寢宮一樣，第三天，洛基抓狂了，扯著四肢將手銬上的鐵鍊搖得嗤啦嗤啦響，他尖叫著、咒罵著，詛咒著索爾全家，但這一次似乎完全沒有人聽到，沒有人搭理他，沒有人回應他，彷彿洛基被這整個世界遺忘了一般。直到他叫啞了嗓子，哭乾了淚水，精疲力竭癱在椅子上放棄掙扎時，突然有人給他了一個溫暖的親吻，洛基知道那是索爾，洛基再度開始尖叫哭鬧，要索爾放了他，但索爾像是沒有聽到一樣，短暫的溫柔後，取代嘴唇的是冰冷的金屬口枷，洛基知道這跟索爾將他從中庭帶回來時用的是同一個。

那天以後洛基便安靜下來了，不再尖叫也不再掙扎，他幾乎是一動也不動地坐在這張椅子上，四肢沿著椅腳軟軟地下垂，若不是他的胸口還有呼吸時微弱地起伏，否則他就跟美術館的石膏塑像沒什麼兩樣，他仍然沒有進食，連一滴潤喉的水也得不到。

「你好嗎？我親愛的弟弟，你今天過得好嗎？」

高大的索爾站在洛基面前，壯碩的身軀逼近洛基，身上散發出威迫的氣息，在索爾雄偉的身軀所產生的大片陰影中，洛基的眼睛逐漸適應了光亮，他慢慢看清楚了索爾的臉。  
「你渴了吧？這麼多天都沒有吃東西了。」索爾慈愛地看著他唯一的弟弟，看著過去一個禮拜被他幽禁在寢宮裡的囚徒。

 

洛基沒有說話，他不能說話，他沒有對索爾做出任何反應，他不知道該作何反應，整整一星期那種被全世界遺忘，被黑暗完全籠罩，幾乎連一點聲音都沒聽見，洛基的精神在他失控掙扎大吼的那天已然崩潰，現在在索爾面前的只是一具沒有靈魂的空殼。

「喝點水吧！」索爾在透明的玻璃杯中倒入清澈的泉水，這是來自烏爾德之泉(Well of Urd )的清水，與澆灌世界樹的泉水相同。

拿下洛基的口枷，將玻璃杯的杯沿抵在洛基的下唇邊緣，索爾耐心地等著洛基反應過來，每隔一陣子就傾斜一下讓水稍微沾濕洛基乾裂脫皮的嘴唇，過了好一會兒，洛基才終於對索爾的舉動做出反應，當杯子裡的水碰到嘴唇時他低下頭，渴望得到更多的水。

「好點了嗎？喝了些水你應該感覺好很多了。」索爾自問自答似地自言自語，毫不理會洛基的反應。

「你…你還想做什麼？」多日未進食也沒有說話的洛基艱難地發出沙啞的聲音。

「接下來的這個你應該會喜歡。」索爾在杯子裡倒入了金黃色的液體：「用伊登果園裡的蘋果釀成的酒。」

伊登是掌管春天與青春的女神，看守著能讓阿斯嘉神族青春不老的黃金蘋果園，蘋果園內並非每一顆果樹都長著黃金蘋果，但每一顆蘋果都是阿斯嘉稀有的珍品，由伊登果園裡的蘋果釀製成的蘋果酒更是珍貴的佳釀。

淡金黃色的透明液體倒在玻璃杯中，不斷上升的微小氣泡誘惑著洛基，他吞了吞口水，但他不會求索爾讓他喝一口，他不會在索爾面前不戰而降，就算他現在落魄到成為索爾的階下囚，他也絕對不會對索爾低聲下氣，洛基還有著身為邪神的自尊與驕傲。

「好孩子，我知道你想喝的，來，喝吧！」索爾沒有為難洛基，大方地將裝著蘋果酒的玻璃杯放在洛基嘴邊，主動餵他喝下。

這次洛基喝得很急，他貪婪地喝下每一滴金黃的珍釀，索爾小心翼翼地控制速度，不讓杯中的蘋果酒流出或讓洛基被液體嗆到。當洛基喝乾最後一口酒時，索爾抬起了洛基的下巴，用自己的嘴唇代替紙巾將洛基的嘴唇擦乾淨。

「感覺好多了嗎？還喜歡這杯酒嗎？」索爾一邊問，一邊撫摸著洛基稜角分明的下顎。

洛基雖非神族，卻也不是凡人，一星期不進食不喝水除了身體稍感虛弱之外，並沒有出現其他不適的症狀。

「休息一下吧。」索爾摸了摸洛基的額頭、鬢角與耳殼，拉了一張椅子在弟弟面前坐下，雙肘靠在大腿上，靜靜地欣賞著他弟弟的胴體。

他的洛基很漂亮，待在地球的時候復仇者聯盟的英雄夥伴們跟索爾說：「用漂亮來形容男人很奇怪。」可是洛基真的很漂亮，他曾經是阿斯嘉人口中的美男子，雖然洛基並不擅長阿斯嘉人所推崇的武力作戰，雖然他總是滿口謊言，雖然他總是想盡辦法對所有的人惡作劇，但是這無損世人對他美貌的評價。或許就是因為洛基的美貌，大家才會一次又一次地包容他所犯下的錯誤，直到最終他犯下連奧丁也無法庇護他的罪行。烏黑的頭髮、碧綠的眼睛、蒼白的肌膚、細緻的柳眉、修長的手指、勻稱的身材，還有一雙無人能及卻只有索爾能夠賞玩、能夠撫摸、能夠親吻的筆直長腿，如此美麗的肢體組合成這麼漂亮的一個人，中庭人是怎麼說的？喔，對了，他們說這個叫「穠纖合度」，少一分太瘦，多一分太肥的恰到好處。千百年來，自從兩人懂了那些「大人的事情」以來，洛基的身體一直都保持在這種絕佳的狀態，也是索爾一直以來最熟悉的狀態。

漸漸地洛基加快了呼吸，慘白的肌膚暈染上了粉色，他看著索爾，他知道自己的身體正在產生什麼樣的變化。

「你給我喝了什麼？」洛基幾乎是怒斥地責問索爾。

「蘋果酒，」索爾回答：「跟一點班納博士的新發明。」

「你……」一股怒氣從洛基的心頭湧上，握緊拳頭的手拉扯著鐵鍊發出金屬碰撞聲。

「正確來說是娜塔莎跟班納博士的新發明，本來不應該被拿出來的，不過東尼偷偷塞了一點給我，他說這會是很美妙的東西。」看著洛基的身體，索爾笑了出來：「東尼沒騙我，這果然是很美妙的東西。」

被索爾盯著的部位正一反常態，洛基的下身在藥物的影響下高高地翹起，明明沒有人觸碰，也沒有人跟他調情，更沒有人挑逗他，但男性的象徵仍舊充血腫脹著。

「渾蛋！」如果不是被銬在椅子上，洛基現在就想衝過去再捅索爾一刀，就像他過去跟哥哥打架時會趁索爾不注意拿著只有手掌心大小的薄刃刺向索爾的腰際一樣，那對索爾來說一點都不會造成傷害，雖然有一點痛，但這麼小的傷口，在兩兄弟被母親訓完話前就會癒合。

「真的好美。」盯著洛基勃起的器官，索爾看得出神。

顏色是融合紅玫瑰的火紅及白玫瑰的雪白的粉紅色，充血之後更顯現得出那器官的美麗，索爾伸手碰了一下，洛基跟著縮了一下身體，在藥物的影響之下，皮膚對於觸覺的敏感程度加倍，眉頭皺了一下，洛基覺得不舒服。

「所以說，你到底給我喝了什麼東西？」忍著滿腔的怒火，洛基一個字一個字地念出來。

「正確的名字我不記得了，不過我想那應該就是俗稱的春藥吧！」索爾說話時沒看著洛基的眼睛，他正忙著盯著洛基怒張的性器。

「你…」洛基氣得說不出話來，被囚禁的事就先算了，這個索爾竟然餵他吃春藥，現在是怎樣？他嫌自己陽痿了嗎？開什麼玩笑！

「喜歡嗎？」索爾問。

「鬼才會…嗯…啊…」說到一半，洛基的氣勢瞬間弱下去了，索爾的大手整個覆上洛基胯間高漲的性器，敏感的洛基腹部整個向內縮：「別碰我！」洛基抗議著。

「哥哥這樣摸你，舒服嗎？」索爾沒有理會洛基的抗議，繼續輕撫著洛基充血的部位。

「不舒服，嗯…啊…唔…」被觸碰的感覺藉由藥物作用被放大，索爾的觸碰讓洛基顫抖不停，除了原有的不適外，還有一種讓人無法忍耐的暢快感覺正逐漸升起。

索爾摸的很輕，幾乎是只用指腹輕輕地滑過洛基的肌膚，輕輕地繞過柱身，像羽毛輕柔地一樣撫過前端，過於輕柔的撫摸像電流一樣細細地流竄洛基全身，若不是手腳都被綁在椅子上，洛基現在肯定坐不住，屁股向前滑動到座椅的最前緣，背部懸空，細腰弓了起來。

「感覺很棒對吧？」索爾問。

洛基無法回答，他現在光是處理索爾帶給他的困擾就已經夠忙的了，哪還有心力去評斷感覺到底棒不棒。

「啊…喔…嗯…」在喘息間的空檔洛基只能吐出這些單音。

索爾用一隻手繼續摩娑著洛基的性器，另一隻手開始在洛基身上各處遊走徘徊，從股溝處向上延伸，指尖描繪著平坦結實的腹部肌肉線條，順時針一圈，逆時針也一圈，由肚臍中心向外一圈，由外向肚臍中心也一圈，摸得洛基全身顫抖。

「不要…」洛基的聲音微小且顫抖。

「不要什麼呢？我的弟弟？」索爾滿足地笑著看著洛基。

別過頭去不看索爾，洛基白晰的臉現在脹得通紅，索爾的手沿著腹部上升到了洛基胸前，嬌小嫣紅的乳粒在手指移動的路徑上。

「啊嗯！」手指處碰到了乳尖，洛基發出一聲哀泣，那是過於敏感的部位受到了太大刺激的緣故。

索爾當然注意到了洛基的反應，他知道乳首跟耳垂一向洛基的敏感點，不過這麼輕輕一碰就讓他受不了地發出嬌豔的喘息，這還是第一次，史塔克給他的藥還真不是普通地好。像是要再三確認藥物的效果般，索爾用手指輪流輕捏著洛基左右兩邊的乳頭，胸前的茱萸持續被玩弄著，洛基也不斷地發出誘人的哀鳴，全身也緊緊地繃起，下身挺高彷彿在向索爾要求更多。

「哥哥摸你摸得舒不舒服呢？」索爾沒有要放過洛基的意思。

「別…別玩了。」洛基開口求饒，他現在只希望索爾放過自己。

「那你說你舒不舒服？」索爾像個跟媽媽要讚賞的孩子般問洛基。

「不…」聽到自己不想聽的答案，索爾用力在洛基的左胸一掐，把原本有些暗沉的茱萸捏到發白。

「啊！」這次的喊叫不是因為身體無法承受的快意，而是胸前被掐捏的疼痛。

「到底舒不舒服呢？」索爾又問了一遍。

「舒…舒服。」為了從疼痛中解脫，洛基終於開口向索爾求饒。

「好孩子。」貓一樣的叫聲，聽得索爾心情舒爽，口頭稱讚了洛基一聲，雙手繼續忙碌著。

離開有些腫脹的乳首，索爾的雙手重新專注於下身的愛撫。索爾的大手上長了一層薄繭，愛撫柔嫩的器官時略為粗糙的角質層加強了觸感，尤其是在摳弄頂端的時候。

「啊嗚！」耐不住這種撩動人心的撫摸，兩條長腿向上一縮，雙踝上皮銬的鐵鍊發出輕脆的聲響。

雙手離開性器，畫著鼠蹊部的線條將抬高的大腿重新壓下去，順便將兩腿的距離拉得更寬些，無視於洛基緋紅的雙頰跟濕潤的雙眼，索爾等著洛基卸下武裝主動跟自己求饒。

身為一個王者，索爾自認為他很有耐心，那年當洛基從斷裂的彩虹橋上墜入幽暗的深淵後，他曾懷抱著一絲弟弟或許還活著的希望等待、尋找了他一年，最後終於從米加爾德將他最愛的弟弟帶回家，雖然那時候索爾發現弟弟已經不是自己原本熟悉的那個樣子了，洛基變得焦躁、易怒，變得像刺蝟一樣，誰都不讓接近，而父王也將洛基囚禁在地牢，誰也不准接近，一開始索爾很擔心，擔心過去他所疼愛過的那個弟弟是不是不會再回來了。幸好，透過監視畫面，索爾看到了洛基眼底的憂傷，他放心了，以前，在很久很久以前會在索爾懷中，向他尋求溫暖以及安心的弟弟沒有不見，弟弟一直都在，埋藏在洛基憤恨與不甘的面具之下，索爾等待著，等待著父王有一天心軟了，等待父親想起近千年前眾神之父在約頓海姆的宮殿大廳，親手抱起垂死嬰孩時的那份溫柔，那份只屬於慈父的溫柔最終會讓奧丁同意釋放洛基的。索爾原本冀望著那天的到來，之後洛基就會一直在自己身邊，直到兩人年華老去，可惜索爾等不到那一刻，古老暗黑種族的入侵，讓他再一次失去了他這輩子的摯愛，就在他眼前，索爾看著洛基依依不捨地閉上雙眼；就在他懷中，索爾抱著洛基直到身體失去所有溫度，最後他靠著心中的悲憤打敗了敵人，但是索爾知道自己再也喚不回逝去的洛基，這次他放棄等待，他離開了他的故鄉，他離開了滿是洛基身影的那個家。原本索爾是打算再也不回來了，直到那一天，他在幻影中看見了洛基的倩影，在視界之水中，透過洛基的引導，索爾看見了他過去未曾理解的真相，也在那一刻索爾明白了一件事──洛基還活著，於是索爾回家了，回到有洛基的家。

洛基沒有讓索爾失望，羞憤的呻吟中混雜了越來越多情慾，挺立的下身開始流出透明的液體，藉著液體的滋潤，在性器上摩娑的手加快了速度，這速度也讓洛基婉轉的鳴叫越來越急促，幾次蜷縮起來的修長雙腿又一次次地被索爾有力的臂膀壓下，是時候了，將右手的食指與中指放在口中舔弄，沾上自己的唾液後拿出，索爾將兩隻手指插入洛基的後穴裡，緊密的洞穴讓溫柔的試探也成了粗暴的入侵。

「啊！」疼痛中帶著慾望，洛基幽綠的眼睛帶著滿盈的淚水不平地看著索爾。

「這個地方，只能是我的，知道嗎？知道嗎？」用力捅了兩下仍然緊緻的蜜穴，宛若處子般的地方，一年多了，這一年多來應該沒有人敢觸碰這塊禁地，畢竟洛基是假裝成奧丁生活在阿斯嘉的，索爾知道這一點，卻還是忍不住在洛基面前宣示自己的所有權：「這裡只有我能碰！」粗糙的手指不溫柔地進出揉捏，索爾要洛基知道他的身體是屬於他的，連洛基自己都不該擁有這副軀體的主控權。

「是……」長時間沒有被其他人觸碰過的禁地，今天由索爾再次開發，那種被充滿的感覺讓洛基屈服了，向自己的情慾屈服了，禁慾了這麼久，遇到索爾就全部破功，洛基的身體是索爾開發的，在他們都還年少無憂的歲月裡，在兩人背著父母偷嘗禁果的年歲間，只有索爾比洛基清楚這副蒼白的身軀想要什麼。

「哥哥……」嫣紅的臉，濡濕的眼，微啟的唇，洛基怯生生地央求著索爾，用半撒嬌的聲音求著索爾，後方被刺激，前面也跟著難受起來，洛基想解放，他必須求索爾讓他解放。

「好孩子。」洛基哀求的聲音讓索爾心情愉悅，加重左手搓揉性器的力道，右手繼續往洞穴裡摳挖。

「啊…啊…啊！嗯…嗯……哈…」呻吟一聲高過一聲，被皮手銬扣著的雙手緊緊抓住椅腳，在高峰邊緣的快意讓人簡直無法忍耐。

「要來了嗎？」試探性地詢問洛基，但僅是形式上的，數百年的經驗讓索爾知道洛基的身體現在是什麼狀態。

「嗚…嗯…嗯。」緊咬著下唇，喉間發出如小狗般的哀鳴，嗚噎地哭泣，快到了，就差那麼一點點。

突然索爾停下了手上的動作，洛基焦躁地想要闔上雙腿自己摩擦，想要伸出雙手自己搓揉，但是很不幸地，現在他的身體是被索爾控制著。

「哥哥……」不明白兄長為什麼停了下來，弟弟用泛著淚光的眼睛看著哥哥。

「說出來。」索爾下達命令。

「哥哥……」洛基搖搖頭，寄望著索爾會心軟，不要讓他做這麼羞恥的事情。

「想要什麼，自己說出來。」索爾再度下令，以這副身體擁有者的身份。

心一橫，牙一咬，洛基從牙縫間吐出了話語：「哥哥，我想要，讓我…嗯…」隨著洛基的話語，索爾的手跟著動作，卻又讓洛基停了下來。

「繼續說阿！你要什麼？」像是要折磨洛基似的，索爾放慢了手上的動作。

「讓我…讓我…」雙頰羞赧著，因害羞而緋紅的臉龐相當惹人憐愛：「讓我在哥哥的手裡…射…射…射出來。」斷斷續續地說出索爾想聽的話，洛基連身體都跟著發紅。

「好孩子，哥哥的好弟弟，如你所願。」聽到了令人愉悅萬分的話語跟喘息，索爾加重了手上的勁道，覆在性器上的左手大力地來回愛撫著。

「哼…嗯…呼…嗯，來了…要來了。」洛基驚叫著，腰桿挺起，沒多久微黃的濃稠液體落滿了腹部和索爾的手。

身體在半空中僵硬了一陣才又回到椅子上，洛基輕閉雙眼，胸前起伏不斷地喘氣，剛剛發射過一次的下身並沒有軟化的跡象。

「你多久沒有那個了？」用手指抹著黏黏糊糊的液體，索爾將洛基的腹部弄得一片狼藉。

「不干你的事。」從射精後的空白中回神，洛基冷冷地回應索爾。

「我離開之後沒有嗎？」手指往剛才蹂躪過的朱紅抹去，黏滑液體撫過胸前，洛基又是一陣輕顫，倒抽一口氣。

看著洛基的反應索爾便知道，在自己不在的這段期間內，洛基是禁慾到連自己發洩都沒有：「好孩子，記住，你是我的人，你的身體，你的心都是我的，只有我可以碰你。」

咬著下唇，洛基忍耐著手指帶來的觸感，索爾的一舉一動都在撩撥他尚未熄滅的情慾，索爾的一字一句都在強迫他向他屈服。手指撥弄著胸前的兩點紅，滑膩的精液與粗糙的指尖混合出奇妙的觸感，敏感的身軀仍處在動情的狀態下，索爾的每一個動作都讓洛基覺得越來越饑渴。

「哥，還要…」再次挺起腰臀，洛基主動讓自己的性器靠近索爾，向兄長要求更多愛撫：「哥，你摸摸，你摸摸我。」

「還不夠？」索爾驚訝於藥的效力，以前用過的催情劑在一次高潮後就會失效，過去兩人使用時都要想辦法延後射精的時間，享受更多性愛的歡愉。這次索爾原本不想折磨洛基太久，只要他屈服了，只要確定洛基還是以前自己寵愛的那個弟弟，索爾就會放了他，讓已經一個星期沒喝水、沒進食的他休息一會兒，等到他體力恢復後再來好好地疼愛他，沒想到來自米加爾德的藥效果驚人，高潮一次過後，洛基竟然馬上又向自己求歡，而且剛剛射精過的性器依然挺立高漲著。

「摸摸嘛…拜託…拜託……」洛基哀求著，他渴望著，他向慾望臣服著，雙手及雙腳都不能自由移動，他只能求索爾幫他。

「真的還要？不累嗎？」索爾有些擔心。

「哥……」貓叫似的嗓音，從眼眶邊緣掉下來的淚水，讓索爾心軟卻也勾引著他。

「別哭。」用手背拭去臉頰上滾落的淚珠：「只要你答應我再也不會離開我，你要什麼我都給你。」

一手停留在胸前硬挺的乳粒上，一手回到最初開始的位置，兩隻手用相同的節奏揉捏、撫弄，洛基發出的聲音是歡愉、是欣喜，剛經歷高潮的身體敏感不已，索爾同樣的動作得到的是洛基加倍的反應，身體興奮地扭動著皮銬上的鐵鍊叮叮噹噹地隨著洛基的動作發出清脆的響聲，如柳樹般柔軟的腰一下向上挺一下又往內縮，索爾十分滿意洛基的反應，氾濫著慾望的甜膩嗓音聽在耳裡爽在心裡，尤其是胸前發紅腫脹著的乳珠被狠狠蹂躪時，洛基那一聲甜過一聲的哭喊，那種洛基想要逃開又想要靠近的矛盾，那種將洛基的身體捏在雙手中把玩，將弟弟牢牢握在手掌心的控制感，讓索爾非常滿意。

「嗚呼…嗯哈…」嗚噎著，忍耐著，忍耐不住又急促地喘息呼吸著，索爾用大手時而溫柔愛撫，時而粗暴揉捏，洛基「想要」跟「不要」的兩種情緒跟著索爾的動作反覆輪流出現，身體已經不是自己能夠控制的了，洛基也放棄克制跟壓抑的念頭，就讓身體乘著情慾的浪潮隨波逐流，高舉著的性器前端也不斷吐出稀薄的透明液體，這些液體讓在莖身上反覆來回的手動作得更加順暢。

「啊…不要…嗯嗯…嗚嗚…喔…好…好…」指尖摳挖著頂端的小孔，間歇地扣住又放開，慾望一下被抑制一下又獲得解放，洛基跟著一下發出求饒的哀鳴一下又吐出舒爽的呻吟，身體四肢緊繃得不得了，腦中堆滿了想要解放的慾望，但身體復原的速度卻跟不上腦中神經所承受的快感。

「哥…哥…哥…」洛基轉向索爾求救，下身需要更多的刺激，斷斷續續說不出完整的話語，洛基只能用下身向上蹭著索爾的手來表示他想要什麼。

「洛基，答應我，答應我你再也不會離開我身邊，答應我你不會比我先離開這個世界。」索爾向洛基要承諾，索爾怕了，這些年洛基幾次詐死，幾次在索爾面前殞落，索爾怕了，他擁有整個阿斯嘉，卻留不住一個他最愛的人，在這種失去理智的時候要求對方給自己承諾是一件相當卑鄙的事情，但是不趁這個時候用威脅的方式跟洛基要一個承諾，以洛基平常扭曲的性格、彆扭的個性，他是說什麼也不會答應自己的，所以索爾只能趁這個時候，趁洛基的身體掌控在自己手中的時候，開口跟他討一個承諾。

「好…好…」胡言亂語著，腦中已是一片混亂、無法思考，洛基連自己在回答什麼都不知道，他只要索爾能夠馬上滿足他，剩下的洛基不在乎。

聽見洛基幾乎是無意識的回答，索爾將雙手集中到洛基的胯部，上下擼動花柱的手漸漸加速，另一隻手則是捧起的柱身底部小巧可愛的鈴鐺把玩著，輕輕往下拉著，然後放開讓兩顆小球跳回原來的位置，放在掌中輕輕揉捏，感受著球袋型皮囊的軟韌與彈性。

「嗚嗚…啊！」雙腕用力拉著皮製手銬，腰桿挺到最高，桃子型渾圓緊實的臀部懸空著，想盡辦法讓自己的身體更接近索爾一公分，索爾在身上努力耕耘的雙手是現在洛基唯一快感的來源，索爾越是努力耕耘，洛基的身體就越饑渴，洛基的羞恥心就越淡薄，滿足空虛的慾望是眼下最重要的任務。

「到了……」洛基哀嚎著，那不是痛苦而是痛快。

索爾加快的手上的速度，但洛基的性器卻還只是流出透明的前液。

「快了！嗯哼…嗯哼…要來了。」腦中高潮的感覺又更推上一波，也許是不久前才發射過一次的關係，感覺上明明已經有兩三次就要爆發了，但身體卻仍然只有流出稀薄的液體。

「嗚…嗯…」洛基皺著眉頭，想要卻無法發洩的快感累積起來只是徒增肉體的痛苦：「快…快…」雙腕雙踝上拴著的鐵鍊嗤拉嗤拉地發出響聲，反應出洛基此時想射卻沒有東西可以射的快樂與痛苦。

索爾以為是自己不夠努力，於是雙手飛快地擼動著，希望能將洛基從這個快感的地獄中解放出來。索爾想親吻洛基粉色的嘴唇，但兩人之間的距離卻不允許索爾這麼做，於是伏下身去親吻洛基的下體，輕輕吻著那挺立性器的敏感頭部。

「喝啊！」洛基瞪大了雙眼，不同於雙手粗糙的角質層，索爾厚實的雙唇親吻在自己身上那柔嫩輕軟的溫暖，舒服地讓洛基說不出話來，這突如其來的刺激將洛基重新推上情慾的高峰。

「啊啊啊！」下一秒，洛基瘋狂地吼叫出來，接著與前一次射精時差不多力道的精液從性器的頂端噴射出來，一道、兩道、三道，這次射精的次數與時間都比第一次還要來得多且長，僵硬的軀體軟軟地攤在座椅上，連續兩次的高潮讓洛基完全脫力，眼前白色的炫光與黑色的濃霧混雜著出現，索爾在碧綠色的虹膜中成了一面模糊的影子。

迷迷糊糊中，洛基感覺到自己被人抱了起來，然後被平放在一個柔軟的地方上，輕柔溫暖的觸感像是羽毛。有人親吻了他，然後口中多了一些液體，那些液體沒有任何味道，應該是水吧，洛基想著，模模糊糊中也無法思考。有人摸著他的臉，撫著他的頭髮，按摩他因過度緊繃而有些抽筋的四肢與腹部。

不知道過了多久，也許自己已經睡了一覺，當洛基再度睜開眼睛的時候，第一個進入他視線的是索爾。

「哥哥。」洛基細細地喚了聲索爾，索爾側躺在自己身邊，手肘曲起枕在頭部下假寐，洛基知道索爾並沒有真的睡著。

回應著洛基的叫聲，索爾睜開眼睛，給了弟弟一個如陽光般溫暖的笑容：「你醒了。」

「嗤啦」想要翻身，四肢卻發出了鐵鍊的聲音，洛基意識到，現在自己雖然被索爾從椅子上放了下來，卻又被鎖到了床上，鎖在索爾那張尺寸大得驚人的雕花雙人床，那張兄弟倆一起經歷過第一次以及之後無數次的床。手腕上仍然是皮製的手銬，精美的雕工刻畫的是阿斯嘉的咒語，限制洛基使用魔法，囚禁洛基享有自由的咒語，洛基依然是阿斯嘉的囚徒，受限制的空間從一間地牢的單人監獄縮小成一張雕花雙人床，鐵鍊牢牢地扣在床柱上，無法使用魔法的洛基是絕對掙脫不開的。

「我依然是你的囚犯嗎？」洛基絕望地看著眼前的索爾，聲音因為疲憊而顯得沙啞。

「不，你是我最愛的人，我不准你再一次從我面前消失。」索爾伸出雙臂將赤裸的弟弟拉進懷中，緊緊地擁抱著他，深怕自己最愛的人離去。

「洛基，幫我生孩子吧！」索爾的雙手向洛基的下腹探去，溫暖的大手包覆著洛基平坦的肚皮。

「你說什麼！這不可能…」洛基驚恐著。

「斯雷尼普斯，」索爾冷冷地說出這個名字：「我知道你可以的，雖然我不知道你是怎麼辦到的，但是我肯定你可以。」

聽到這個名字洛基啞然失聲，只有臉上悲傷又憤怒的表情，那是洛基不願提起的過去，當年年少的洛基接受了奧丁的命令，化身為牝馬與巨人族的黑馬交媾，原以為只要忍耐到任務結束，沒想到卻因此懷了孕，忍著屈辱洛基被迫生下一隻有八隻腳的怪物，孩子出生時洛基哭了，他不知道該怎麼面對這個孩子，很明顯的他不是阿斯嘉神族，那他是馬嗎？還是其他生物？洛基甚至不知道自己會不會愛這個孩子，洛基生產的這件事除了眾神之父奧丁與慈愛的母親弗麗嘉知情外，對外一律保密，只說二皇子身染重病需長期靜養，阿斯嘉王國裡也沒有人覺得奇怪，畢竟洛基從小就不如其他阿斯嘉人那般健壯，生了場大病也無可厚非。現在連索爾也知道了，還向他提出如此荒謬的要求，當時與馬交媾的屈辱、懷孕生產時的辛苦與疼痛、與孩子分離時的巨大悲傷，全都湧上心頭。

「洛基，答應我好嗎？我不會強迫你的，」索爾將洛基抱得更緊了，大手摀在洛基平坦的小腹上，好像那裡已經在孕育生命了一樣：「我會懇求你，哀求你，滿足你所有的願望，直到你答應我，生下我們的孩子。」

洛基不說話，恐懼佔據了他的內心，他只能瞪大眼哀弔他逝去的自由。

全文完


End file.
